Dirty Little Secret
by stephhhhfan4life
Summary: Allyson Flair is the daughter of none other than wrestling legend, "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair. Ever since she was born she's been around the wrestling business and all the wrestlers. At a very young age, she sparked a friendship with none other than Ric's boss' daughter, Stephanie McMahon. What happens when Steph's brother Shane falls for Allyson?
1. Chapter 1

I was in the prime of my life. My sweet sixteen was coming up and I was so stoked. It was going to be great to spend with my bestie, Stephanie and all of our other friends. Only bad part? My dad was making me invite him. Stephanie's brother, Shane. Shane and myself had never seen eye to eye. He had always been such a huge jerk to myself and his sister. My dad said it was just an older brother thing to pick on his younger sister and her friends, but I didn't believe him since it had gone on for as long as I could remember and my older brothers never did it. Anyways, enough about that goober. Stephanie and myself have been best friends since we were in diapers. My dad has been working for her dad since before we were born. The WWF was in my blood just as much as it was in Steph's by now.  
I got up from my wonderfully comfortable bed and brushed my long black hair out of my face. I got the remote to my stereo and turned it on one of my favorite songs, Save Tonight by Eagle Eye Cherry. I walked into my bathroom and plugged in my straightener. I pulled my makeup from under my sink and started to apply it to my face. After I was done with my makeup, I started to straighten my hair, which didn't take long since I was a skilled vet. After I finished that, I dressed myself in skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a red halter top with a black vest, and some fully red converse with black laces.  
After I got myself ready and dressed, I headed downstairs. My mom, brothers, Ricky and Morgan, and my dad were sitting in the kitchen eating. I went and sat beside my bubba.  
"Hey sweetie" said Morgan looking at me with a smile.  
"Hey bubs" I said to him as I stuck a piece of bacon in my mouth.  
I was the youngest of us three. Ricky was 20, Morgan was 18, and I was about to be 16 in a week. Ricky was an exact replica of my dad. He had the thick blonde hair and the big nose and hazel eyes like my dad did. Morgan looked more like my mom. He had her brown hair and small pudgy nose as well as her green eyes. I was the oddball not looking much like either parent. I had black hair and a medium sized nose and I had blue eyes. I loved being the oddball of the family though. The oddball looks matched my oddball personality.  
I finished my breakfast with my family and I headed out. I was off to chill with Stephanie. We had lots of things to plan out before my sweet sixteen party next weekend. Our outfits, our hair, our makeup, games, food, drink, music, etc. I was beyond excited for the party. It was going to be amazing. All the hot guys in mine and Steph's class were going to be there as well as our friends. Alot of our friends consisted of wrestler's kids too.  
I arrived at the McMahon's mansion and walked in because they didn't care and it was my second home. I was there all the time. The way it works is Linda and my mom stay home with us kids while my dad and Vince are gone to work. I loved Linda and Vince just like my own parents. They were truly two of the most caring people I know and they care about their kids before anything.  
"Hey there, Ally" I heard Vince call out when I walked in.  
"Hey Vinny-Mac" I said and smiled as he hugged me.  
"Stephanie's up in her room" He said.  
"Thanks" I said with a smile and headed up the stairs.  
As I got up the stairs there he was. The big dummy named Shane Brandon McMahon.  
"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." He said to me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Not in the mood for your bullshit, Shane" I said to him.  
"Oh, someone's got an attitude today" he said to me.  
"Shut the fuck up dufus and leave me alone." I said and walked into Steph's room.  
I guess I should have knocked because Steph and her boyfriend Paul Levesque were in there making out on her bed. I never did see what she saw in Paul but they loved each other alot. I cleared my throat causing them to stop. Stephanie's face turned a bright shade of red.  
"Sorry Als" she said to me.  
"It's okay." I said back.  
"Hey Allyson." said Paul.  
"Hey Paul." I replied.  
Paul said a few words to Stephanie that I could barely hear, kissed her, and left out of the window. Vince and Linda really didn't care for Paul because he was 19 and Stephanie was 16 so Paul would sneak in through her window. It was true love though.  
"Alright Ally, let's get started on planning."


	2. Chapter 2

I was at the top of my game. 18 years old and about to graduate high school. I was off to help my dad run the company. Our family business. The World Wrestling Federation. There was nothing I was more excited for. My father and I were going to be a team of the most powerful McMahon's that this world has ever seen.  
I walked down the stairs to see my little sister, Stephanie and her best friend, Allyson. Steph and Ally had been friends since their diaper days. I just always liked to torture the two. I was pretty sure Allyson hated me. I thought it was hilarious. Stephanie and Allyson both thought I was a doushe but I just wanted to put on that act.  
"Hello ladies" I said with a smirk. I could see both of them roll their eyes.  
"What do you want, Shane?" Stephanie asked me.  
"Nothing. I'm just chillin. How about you ladies?" I asked.  
"Stuff which is none of your business" said a fiesty Allyson Flair.  
"Ooooohhh Ms. Fiesty over here." I said with a chuckle.  
"Leave us alone Shane." said Stephanie.  
"Bite me" I said giving Steph a dirty look.  
"Shut up you stupid fuck" Stephanie said to me getting up in my face.  
"Don't fuck with me Marie." I said getting closer.  
"Fuck you Brandon" she said to me. We looked at each other for a minute then burst out laughing.  
"I love you Stephanie." I said.  
"Love you too broheem." she replied. Allyson looked shocked. "You think we're assholes to each other all the time?" Steph asked her.  
"Ummmm sorta" Allyson replied.  
"Nah. I love my bubba. He just gets on my nerves ALOT." she said.  
"Oh. I see." Allyson said and went back to what she was doing.  
"Don't be pissed Allyson. He just tries to be a doushe all the time around us and he is to me most of the time." Steph said.  
"No biggie Steph" She replied.  
I walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge. I took out some turkey, mayonaise, mustard, pickles, cheese, and lettuce. I went to the cupboard and got a loaf of bread and went to work on my sandwich. While I was busy making my sandwich I didn't realize someone had walked in behind me.  
"Why do you hate me?" I could hear the familiar voice of Allyson Flair.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You heard the damn question Shane. Why do you hate me?" she asked. I sighed.  
"Allyson, honestly, I don't hate you. The reason I've tortured you and Steph all these years is just for a little fun." I said.  
"Don't you realize how damn annoying it is though?" She asked. I sighed again.  
"That was the point. But hey, I'm sorry Allyson. I never meant to hurt you or anything." I said to her. She sighed and brushed her long black hair out of her face. In all honesty, Allyson Jane Flair was a fox.  
"Alright. It's okay Shane. I understand." Allyson said to me.  
"I'll lay off a little." I replied. She smiled.  
"Sounds like a plan." Allyson replied and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day of my sweet sixteen and I was feeling like a queen. I was relieved a bit because Shane was going to lighten up on me some. I didn't know whether or not to believe it, but right now I don't care. It's one of the most important days of my life and the prick wasn't going to ruin it. Nobody was going to ruin this day for me. It was going to be a great day with great friends and family.  
I got up and looked around at where I was. The Flair Family's beach house. Every year we spent the night here before my birthday and the next day would be my party if I had one that year. It was me, mom, dad, Morgan, Ricky, Vince, Linda, Stephanie, Shane, my grandparents, my aunts and uncles, and my cousins. It was a pretty big house. It had 12 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms. The house was complete with a theater, a game room, a pool, a hot tub, and a dock that leads out to the beach. We also had our yacht and jetskis parked nearby and a garage full of fourwheelers, dunebuggys, gocarts, dirtbikes, bicycles, and golfcarts. This was always such a fun time when we came to our house with the family. This was my favorite place to be over any other place in the world.  
I got dressed and walked downstairs. Shane, Morgan, Ricky, Uncle Lawrence, and Uncle Tom were playing cards, Stephanie, Linda, and my mom were cooking breakfast, Aunt Janet and Aunt Ronda were looking through picture albums and speaking about memories, dad and Vince were watching the news, and all my little cousins were playing a board game. I walked down the stairs and looked around. I looked out back and saw that my grandparents were outside. Grandpa Dan and Grandpa Lewis were sitting in chairs reading newspapers and Grandma Alice and Grandma Colette were sitting with their feet in the pool talking. I loved this life. There were no worries.  
A few hours later, mom ordered Steph to take me out on the town shopping while they got everything set up for the party. Stephanie and I decided to go shopping for outfits for my party. Steph decided to go with some black skinny jeans and a red halter top with some red and black high tops and a Georgia bulldogs black and red snap back and I decided to go with some teal skinny jeans and a black halter top with some black and teal high tops and a black and teal some team I've never heard of snap back. We were gonna be super cute. I couldn't wait. What Vince and Linda didn't know was that Paul was coming to the party tonight and he was going to tell them how much he loved Stephanie. He was going to stand up to Vince McMahon for the woman he loved. How sweet.  
We got back to the house to see tons of cars outside. Our driveway looked like a half luxury half used car lot. Stephanie and I ran inside and upstairs to get dressed in our new outfits. Stephanie and I both went and straightened out hair and got dressed. We both looked cute. We got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Linda, my mom, my grandmothers, and my aunts were preparing the food. They were making my favorite meal of chicken parmesan, ceasar salad, and rolls. They made my favorite strawberry lemonade and for my birthday cake was my Grandma Alice's famous triple chocolate cake. We also had the fridge stocked with beer, liquor, vodka, and moonshine for later tonight.  
"Happy Birthday Allyson Jane" I heard Grandma Colette say to me with a smile as she approached me for a hug.  
"Thanks Grandma" I hugged her back and kissed her head.  
Steph and I made our way outside. We say tons of people from school and lots of my family. John by Lil Wayne was playing on the radio. One of my favorite songs. Stephanie noticed Paul was here and made her way over to him. I noticed that Vince noticed him to and was glaring. Why were dads like that? Why couldn't they just be happy that their daughter found a man who loves them?  
I looked around and noticed everyone having a great time. Morgan and Ricky were both hitting on girls who went to my school but were a bit older than me. Lots of people were swimming in the pool. My little cousins were playing basketball on our little court. My uncles, dad, and Vince were all sitting and talking. Then I looked out and noticed Shane. He was out on the beach sitting by himself. I wondered why. I made my way out to the beach and sat down beside him.  
"What's up Shane Brandon?" I asked him looking over at him as he looked out at the ocean.  
"Ah, nothing, just thinking." He said.  
"Well the thinking can wait can't it? We've got a party to go to" I said with a smile.  
"You're absolutely right" He smiled back and got up. "Happy Birthday Allyson Jane Flair" He said and handed me a small box. I opened it to see a beautiful sweet sixteen charm bracelet.  
"Oh my God. It's beautiful, Shane. Thank you" I said as I hugged him. He tightened the hug.  
"You're welcome." He said.  
We then headed back to the house to enjoy my party.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've realized I haven't said who's POV these chapters are in and I certainly apologize. From now on I will.

***Shane***

It was a pretty good day here at the Flair Family's beach house. I always loved coming here. There was tons to do and it was in the middle of beautiful Miami, Florida. There were lots of fun things to do here. Ride atvs and such, go out on the water, hit on hot girls, and more. This was probably my favorite place to come besides going on the road with WWE. The Flairs were one of the best family I know. Ric and Emma were my second parents and Ricky and Morgan were always my best friends and Allyson was just always my little sister's best friend that I picked on. Ricky, Morgan, and myself always hung out backstage while we were growing up even though Ricky was always two years older than Morgan and me. Ric and Emma really were caring parents though. Ric always worked hard to support his family while going to North Carolina to visit them as much as possible as well as bringing them on the road as much as he could and Emma worked hard to raise Ricky, Morgan, and Allyson as well as she could without Ric being there all the time. She did a great job. Our family's had always been so close since we were in diapers. I guess you could say that it was perfect timing with mom and Emma got pregnant. They got pregnant with Morgan and me around the same time and with Stephanie and Allyson around the same time. Irony. We all thought it was pretty funny though. Our parents were getting it on around the same time each time. All of us always laughed about that.

Anyways, today was Allyson's sweet sixteen party and there were tons of people at the party. There were alot of members of the Flair family, people from Allyson and Stephanie's school, and some wrestler's kids that we all grew up with. Everybody seemed to be having a good time swimming and dancing and just relaxing. I noticed that Ricky and Morgan were hitting on some chicks that went to school with Stephanie and Allyson. Typical Flair men. The ladies of the Flair family along with my mother were bringing the food out of the house getting ready to serve it. My father and Ric and Allyson's uncles were speaking with some other wrestlers such as Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, and Roddy Piper. I noticed Steph standing over by her boyfriend, Paul. Honestly, I liked the guy. He treated my sister with loads of respect. No matter what my parents think, he and my sister have never had sex. He says that he doesn't need her to do that to prove her love to him, so they're going to wait till the time is right. I don't think there's anyone better for my sister than him.  
"Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming." said Ric over everyone causing them to hush. "It's amazing how many people came out today to help us celebrate the sixteenth birthday of my only daughter, Allyson Jane Flair." He said as he smiled at Allyson who smiled back at him. "Ally, baby girl, I love you more than anything and I can't wait to spend more and more years with you. You're the most precious thing that's ever entered dad's life." He said and I could see tears coming out of the big man's eyes. "Let us pray, Dear Heavenly Father, Thank you for all that you bless us with and thank you for the people that you've brought here to celebrate Allyson Jane's birthday with us Lord. Lord, I pray that you be with them all as they leave here tonight and I pray they get home safe, God. God, please bless this food that we're about to eat and make it to the nourishment of our bodys and bless the cooks who made them. Lord, we love you and we praise you, in your name we pray, Amen!" He prayed.  
After he finished praying, everyone started to line up for food. The menu for tonight was Allyson's favorite meal as long as I could remember. She absolutely loved chicken parm with a ceasar salad and a roll and strawberry lemonade. Yes, I pay attention. So freaking what? I ended up getting a good bit of the food and then I went and sat down beside Stephanie, Allyson, and Paul. Paul was talking to Steph about what would be the perfect time to tell mom and dad about them.  
"So, you having a good birthday, loser?" I asked Allyson. She looked back at me and smirked.  
"Yes, I am jackass. Are you having fun?" She asked me.  
"Yep, sure am" I said smiling and not taking my eyes from hers. Her blue eyes were gorgeous. She looked back into mine. I'd never looked this deep into Allyson Flair. I could see everything.  
"Uh, guys. That's weird." I could hear Stephanie say which made Allyson pull back. Damn you, Stephanie Marie McMahon.  
"Time for cake and presents!" We heard Emma call out.  
"You better go girly." Steph told Ally. And with that, Ally went to open her gifts.


	5. Chapter 5

Allyson was opening her gifts which was alot. She had gotten various lotions and perfumes and cards of money. When he was close to finishing, Ric walked over to give her a small box. When she opened it, she freaked. I knew what it was. She was getting a brand new Chevrolet Camaro. It was orange with black stripes on it. It was all decked out. Black rims, big stereo, tvs, gps, etc. It had it all. I saw her run out to the front yard and we all heard her scream making everyone laugh and walk to the front yard. She and Steph got into the car and were looking around. I could tell Allyson was so excited and that made me happy. Steph and Ally asked Ric if it was okay for them to take a ride and he said yes so they made their way out of the driveway and down the road. I decided to make my way back to the backyard and I got myself a corona. After I did that, I went and lounged onto one of the beach chairs. I put on my sunglasses and chilled.  
After a while, I could hear the car pull back up into the driveway. They both came around the back laughing. It had began to get dark and the adults turned on the lights and Christmas lights and brought out the booze. By request of my little sister, the DJ started playing Pony by Genuwine. Everybody got up and started to dirty dance. Allyson was alone though. I got up and was going to approach and ask her when none other than Kaleb Hart, the son of the best there was, best there is, and best there ever will be, Bret Hart, walked up and asked her to dance. I growled. That guy was always trying to tap her. He made me fucking sick. He was always laughing with alot of the guys backstage about the shit he would do to her. If he ever said anything about her again, I was going to beat his ass. I went over to Skylar Race, daughter of Harley Race, and asked her to dance. We went over near where Allyson and Kaleb were dancing and started dancing like them. Allyson was smiling over at us and laughing with Kaleb the whole time. In the middle of the song, I walked off the dance floor and went to the bar to get a shot of tequila. Allyson walked over to me leaving Kaleb dumbfounded.  
"What's wrong Sha-" She was about to ask but then we could hear the song cut out and Paul's voice came over the mic.  
"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone quieted down. "Thanks" He took a deep breath. "What I'm about to say goes out to Vince and Linda McMahon." I could see mom and dad look up and listen closely. Dad eyeing Paul like a hawk eyeing it's prey. "Vince, I know you may not like me but you know what? I'm madly in love with Stephanie." Then my sister grabs the mic.  
"And I'm madly in love with him too dad." She said. Dad looked like he got red in the face. I then grabbed the mic.  
"Dad, Paul is a great guy and I think he's great for Steph. Now this may not be appropriate to say here, but I know you think Paul and Stephanie have been sleeping together, but I know they haven't been dad." I said. Paul grabbed the mic.  
"Nope. We haven't been, Vince. I respect your daughter more than that. She doesn't need to sleep with me in order to show me she loves me. She does that enough already." He said as he smiled at Stephanie. "I wanted to tell you all this because i wish I could get your blessing to be with her. I love her with all my heart, Vince." He said. Dad then walked over and grabbed the mic.  
"Wow, Paul. You love my daughter enough to do this in front of everyone?" He looked at Paul and Paul nodded. "Wow. That's a good man right there. Alright. You have my blessing. Don't make me regret it though son." Paul nodded at dad and Stephanie shrieked happily and jumped into Paul's arms. I was so happy for my baby sister.  
I decided I was going to take a walk down to the beach now to get this shit off of my mind. What was wrong with me? Allyson Flair was just my sister's best friend that I loved to annoy. Nothing more. Or was she something more? Did I like her? No I didn't like her like that. But she was such a beautiful girl inside and out. Wait a minute, Did I love her? I did. I loved Allyson. I've loved her all these years. Wow.


	6. Chapter 6

The party was amazing and now it was just getting better. It was around midnight now and everybody was drinking and having the time of their lives. Steph and I had some whipped cream vodka and Paul had a beer. I noticed Shane over by the pool with my brothers who all had beers too. It was a great party. I could even see my parents and Vince and Linda letting loose some.  
A few hours went by and most of the people here were getting fucked up. My dad didn't want anyone dying or getting a D.U.I. so we brought out the air mattresses, cots, and pull out couches for everyone to sleep on who had been drinking. By the time 6 a.m. came around everyone was asleep except for me. I was at the beach. I wasn't drunk. I was far from it. I only had two drinks but I couldn't sleep. I had alot on my mind.  
Tonight, Kaleb Hart asked me out. I told him I'd think about it. I really don't know what was making me so hesitant. Kaleb was the total package. He had good looks, smarts, and he was sweet. I've always gotten along with Kaleb, but for some reason, I was hesitant. I just didn't understand why. He's liked the guy my dad wants me to be with.  
I was torn from my thoughts when I heard someone come sit beside me.  
"Hey Ally, what you doing out here so late?" He asked. It was Shane.  
"Couldn't sleep. I've been thinking." I replied to him. I looked at him. He was sober. I could tell.  
"What about?" He asked me.  
"Well, Kaleb asked me out tonight." I replied. I could see his face grow disgruntled. "Ummm, are you okay, Shane?" I asked him.  
"Uh yeah I'm fine." He replied. "I just...don't think he'd be good for you. He talks crap about you all the time. I've been told by reliable resources."  
"He's a good guy Shane. I don't believe that." I said back to him with a bit of attitude in my voice.  
"Allyson, his own cousin Adam told me. He said that Kaleb was talking about how he would love to get into your pants and shit like that." He replied. I was taken back. Kaleb seemed like such a good guy. I couldn't believe it.  
"Wow. I can't believe him." I replied looking out at the ocean.  
"I'm sorry." He said to me making me look at him. Shane had a handsomeness that nobody could describe. It was a different kind of handsome.  
"Thanks Shane. I appreciate that." I said smiling at him and putting my hand on his.  
"I'm always here if you ever need someone to talk to, Allyson." He replied grabbing my hand in his.  
We sat there for a while just holding each others hands until Shane made the move. He went in and he kissed me. I reacted by deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, I tore from it and my eyes widened. What had I done.  
"I can't do this." I said getting up quickly and running into the house.  
When I got into the house, I ran up to mine and Stephanie's room, got in my bed and laid there thinking for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

I was drowning in regret. I kissed Allyson last night and she didn't react well. I thought it was awesome and I thought she liked it too until she ran away. That sent a sharp pain through me. It made my heart hurt terribly. I banged my head against the tile wall in the shower and got out, dried myself off, and dressed myself in khaki shorts, WWF t-shirt, backwards WWF baseball cap, nike high tops, and sunglasses.  
I walked out of my room and downstairs. When the Flairs partied, they partied hard because today they were continuing the partying. I walked out to the backyard and Get Silly was playing. Alot of couples were grinding to it, some people were swimming, and others were just chilling. I looked over and saw Stephanie sitting on Paul's lap in a beach chair and Allyson sitting close to Kaleb in one beach chair. Bitch.  
I walked over to the garage and went and got a dirtbike. Didn't worry about getting a helmet though cause I don't give a fuck. I took off on the bike and went fast as the machine could go. I must have been going about 50 mph but I didn't care. Right now, I was pissed to the max. I could tell that bitch hadn't listened to me. I shouldn't even care though. I kissed her and she acted like I had poison on my lips. I couldn't believe her.  
I zoomed out onto the road and was going as fast as the bike could go. I was booking it and I loved the rush that I was getting. It was getting all that bullshit off my mind. I wanted to feel the rush so I started to press the brakes as I was going to do a donut. Oh shit! The brakes were out! Not good! I was looking down trying to figure it out when I looked up. Oh shit! I tried to stop, but it was too late. I collided head on with a car. It sent me flying off the bike and onto the asphalt. So. Fucking. Painful.  
"Oh my God! Are you okay?" The lady asked getting out of her car. "HELP!" she yelled out.  
Next thing I knew, mom, dad, Ric, Steph, Paul, and Allyson came rushing to my side.  
"Shane!" I heard my mother shriek and run up to my side. I put my hand to the back of my head and felt blood coming from it.  
"Shane! Are you okay?" I heard Allyson as she came up.  
"I'm fine." I said glaring at her. "Not like you care." I said getting up and starting to walk.  
"Shane! Man, are you okay?" I heard Morgan as he came up and put his arm around me. Ricky did the same.  
"I'm fine guys. Really." I said continuing to walk.  
"No, you aren't man." said Paul as he came up and started helping them.  
"I'm fine." That was the last thing I said before I collapsed.  
Last thing I saw before I passed out. Tears falling down Allyson's face under the red glare of the ambulance lights.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a rough past few weeks. Shane had gotten in a terrible accident and had to have various surgeries over the past few weeks. He was finally going home and so were we. My family stayed with the McMahons the entire time excluding my dad who had to go back on the road to wrestle. We all stayed in the beach house while Linda, Vince, my mom, Morgan, and Ricky took turns staying at the hospital with Shane.  
We pulled up to the McMahon mansion and Vince, Morgan, and Ricky all helped Shane out of the car and into the house. My mom, Linda, myself, and Stephanie all got all the bags and everything out and carried them inside. They all walked Shane up to his room and carried his bags to his room.  
I followed them and watched them as they laid him down on his bed. Morgan turned on the television to Soul Plane which is one of Shane's favorite movies. Linda brought Shane something to snack on and drink and Stephanie got him some extra pillows and blankets. After all was done, the guys and Linda and Stephanie went downstairs leaving Shane and me in the room alone.  
"We need to talk." I said sitting on the bed beside him.  
"Nothing to talk about. I get it. You don't like me like that. I should have never kissed you. It was a big mistake. I'm sorry. I just don't want this to ruin anything." He replied.  
"It's not that, it's just..complicated right now Shane." I said.  
"Because of Kaleb right?" He asked.  
"What if it is?" I said with a bit of attitude.  
"He's no fucking good for you, Allyson." He said. "He's just a fucking player."  
"You're just jealous that you can't get a girl." I said. Maybe I was a bit harsh.  
"Oh..haha." He said laughing. "You're so fucking clever." He said glaring at me.  
"I'm sorry. That was harsh." I said.  
"But true." He said looking away from me up at the tv. I was harsh. I didn't want to hurt him.  
"No it's not Shane." I said. "You just haven't found the right girl yet." I replied.  
"I love you" He blurted looking at me. I looked him deep in the eyes. Maybe I did love Shane McMahon. He was the total package. Good looks, intelligence, kindness. Everything any girl could want in a guy.  
I grabbed him and started to kiss him with passion. He reacted by deepening it as much as possible. I pulled him on top of me as we were kissing. I proceeded to pull off his shirt and kiss his chest and torso all over as I heard him groan with pleasure. I then came back up and kissed his lips more before peeling my own shirt off and then my bra. He smiled widely at the sight and I just blushed and moved back to his lips. Next I unbuckled his belt as well as mine while we grinded on each other and i took off our pants then our underwear. After that, we had a passionate love making session.  
Later on that day, I woke up in the bed next to Shane who was still asleep. Oh shit. I'd slept with my best friend's big brother! Shit! Shit! Shit! I stumbled to my feet quickly and got dressed then ran down to my room. How would I ever face Stephanie again? How would I ever face Shane again? What was I going to do?


	9. Chapter 9

Something I'd been dreaming of just happened and it was amazing. I'd slept with Allyson and it was amazing. She was a really good love and it was amazing because I loved her. I'd loved her for a long time but I'd been fooling myself. Allyson was a gorgeous girl with a great personality, contagious smile, and just a great outlook on life. She had a confidence that couldn't be matched either.  
I opened my eyes and looked around. Typical. She was gone. She probably regretted it. Great. I sighed getting up and pulling on my boxer shorts and basketball shorts as well then I got up limping. I still wasn't 100% from my accident a couple of weeks ago. I put on a t-shirt and walked downstairs. I could see my father getting all his paperwork together so he could go on the road, my mom was folding clothes, and Stephanie was watching a movie with Paul. Stephanie looked at me.  
"Hey bubba, how ya feeling?" She asked me.  
"Uh. I'm alright." I said. "Where's Allyson?" I asked.  
"She went home earlier, why?" Stephanie asked.  
"Um no reason." I said starting to walk upstairs.  
"Son, it's time for dinner. Come on back down here." Mom said and then I made my way to the dinner table followed by Paul, Steph, mom, and dad.  
All through dinner, all I could feel is pain and guilt. I couldn't believe all this. It killed me. I thought last night actually meant something. It was all just a game to her. Not to me. I was in love and thought we were getting somewhere. I'm tired of her hurting me. I'm tired of this shit.  
"Okay so tonight I'm heading to Stamford to take some business at the office then I've got a flight to Toronto Canada tomorrow for the show then it's off to San Diego then Vegas then Dallas then Tampa and that's what's up for this week then next week we are headed to Europe." My father said as we were eating our dinner.  
"Can I come with you dad?" I asked him. He looked up at me.  
"Shane, you're in no condition to be traveling, son. You're not 100% from your accident." My dad said to me.  
"C'mon dad, I'm fine. Please?" I asked. I saw dad scratch at his chin and think about it.  
"Alright Shane, you can come. But, just meet me in Stamford tomorrow." He said.  
"Thanks dad. You're the best." I replied finishing my dinner.  
I ran upstairs to pack my bags for tomorrow. I was going to go to Toronto tomorrow and I was pretty stoked. I loved going on the road with dad's show. This was my favorite thing to do since I was a kid. The only thing I hated knowing right now was the fact that Kaleb Hart was going to be there. He's always on the road with Bret as well as Adam is with Owen. Adam was a close friend of mine but I really just wanted to choke Kaleb out. I started to pack as I thought about this. I wondered what life was going to throw in my direction next.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few weeks since Shane and I slept together. It was something I wasn't proud of especially being Stephanie's best friend. I mean, who wants their best friend sleeping with their big brother? I wouldn't be happy if she slept with Morgan or Ricky. Morgan and Ricky were my bubbas as well as Shane was her bubba. We don't wanna think about them sleeping with girls, much less our best friends. This regret played over in my mind over and over again. It made me sick to my stomach to think of it. What would Stephanie say? Would she still want to be friends with me?  
Today I was hanging out with my other best friend. Brooke Lawler. She was the daughter of legendary wrestler and commentator, Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Brooke and I go back almost as far and Steph and I but not quite. Stephanie and I were together even when our moms were pregnant with us. Brooke and I became friends when I was around two.  
"I think you should just tell Stephanie." Brooke said to me.  
"It's not that simple." I said.  
"It may not be simple but it should be done. Stephanie's worried about you. She's barely heard from you. She's wondering what she did wrong." Brooke said.  
"I just can't face her. I mean, how would you feel if I slept with JJ?" I said referring to her older brother, Jerry Lawler Jr.  
"I mean. I wouldn't like it at first but if it makes you both happy I'd say go for it." she said to me. "Have you spoken to Shane?" she asked.  
"No." I said putting my head down with a sigh. "I didn't even say goodbye."  
"Dang. That's brave. I bet Shane doesn't like you much right now either."  
"I know. I just don't know what to say. He was more into it than me. He told me he loved me, Brooke. I don't know how to face that." I said with a sigh. "And another thing. I'm late." I said.  
"As in, you haven't gotten your period?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well there's only one way to deal with this." She said and the next thing I knew we were in her car pulling up to a drug store. "Pregnancy test." She said.  
"I'm not pregnant. I'm sure it's just stress." I said.  
"Just to make sure."  
We went in and purchased a pregnancy test and then made our way back to my house. We ran inside so my mom wouldn't see what I had and ran up to my room. She made me start drinking water since I really didn't have to use the restroom.  
After I got enough water in my system and had to go, I went into the restroom. I opened up the test and read the instructions and then did as I was told. I then put it on the counter. It was going to take ten minutes for the results. I went out into my room.  
"What if it's positive?"  
"I don't know." I said.  
Everything was silent for the next ten minutes until the results were ready. Brooke decided she would read them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath waiting for her.  
"Allyson." she said taking at pause. I looked up her. "You're pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

Being on the road with my dad was awesome. I loved the whole company all together, especially being around all the larger than life wrestlers. It was great. It had gotten my mind off of Allyson. I also stayed my distance from Kaleb. I swear if that fucker were to look at me wrong I'd bash his motherfucking head in. I couldn't stand him. Ever since we were kids, he'd always thought he we better than me and he always had Allyson's attention.  
I had gotten to see tons of places from all over America to Europe to Japan. It was amazing having a father with such a successful business. I was a third generation McMahon and one day I was going to relieve the legacy of my father, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and my grandfather, Vincent James McMahon. I was Shane Brandon McMahon, third generation promoter. This was a business that was in my blood and would stay in it as long as the McMahon family is breathing.  
It was a Monday night and it was a few hours before Monday Night RAW. Tonight was a big one. Ric Flair vs. Bret 'The Hitman' Hart as the main event for the World Heavyweight Championship. I was pretty stoked. I couldn't wait to see Ric beat the hell out of Bret and win the title. Ric was one of the best in the business. Don't get me wrong, so was Bret, but Ric was even better, in my opinion.  
Tonight, I was chilling backstage with JJ Lawler and Adam Hart. These two were my best buddies growing up minus Morgan Flair. We were playing black jack while we were waiting for the show to start. JJ was winning, Adam was in second, and I was losing. Skylar Race, Jennifer Michaels, and Savannah Anderson were all watching and laughing at our jokes and mistakes. The next thing I saw and heard surprised me.  
"Shane?" I heard her voice say making me turn around. It was Allyson. My eyes went wide. "Can we talk?" She asked. I swallowed and then looked back at the guys, put down my cards, and followed her.  
We made our way into an empty locker room. I sat down on the couch and Allyson closed the door and paced around the place. I could tell there was something bothering her. She kept pacing and sighing.  
"Look, I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry about what happened." She said. I chuckled. I'm not falling for her shit again.  
"Bullshit. I've heard your shitty lies before. I'm not falling for it. You mean to tell me you came all the way here to tell me your damn lies? Well you can just get the hell out. Or better yet, I will." I said getting up and walking toward the door.  
"I'm pregnant." She said. I turned around with my eyes wide. She had the test in her hand.  
"So, you're having my kid?" I asked.  
"Um, actually, it might not be yours." She said looking down.  
"What do you mean by that?" I said glaring at her.  
"Um, It might be Kaleb's." She said looking down. This pissed me off.  
"Of FUCKING course it is. Typical." I was pissed beyond belief. "You disgust me, Allyson Jane Flair." I said shaking my head. "I can't believe this shit." I said as I walked out of the room with a slam of the door behind me.  
So many fucking thoughts were going through my head. Allyson was pregnant. The baby could possibly be mine. There was a possibility it was Kaleb Hart's. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I'm tired of Kaleb Hart and I'm getting pretty damn tired of Allyson Flair. I was done. MOTHERFUCKING DONE! I walked outside of the building, got in my dad's limo, and left the building.


	12. Chapter 12

When I went to tell Shane about my pregnancy, he didn't take it as well as I hoped. It upset me but I was telling the truth. While Shane was in the hospital, Kaleb had visited again and he and I did a little something, so it's possible that he may be the father of my baby. It was such a tough time right now. I told Kaleb about the pregnancy too and he said he'd be really happy if it were his.  
It was time to tell my parents and my friends. I was scared of telling my parents and Stephanie. My brothers probably wouldn't be too happy either. I think some of them would be okay with me being pregnant, just not the fact that I have two possible fathers. That's what made me ashamed of myself. That's why I was so scared.  
I walked into the house after I got home from the WWE showing to see my mother folding some towels. In between the folding, she was also watching a soap opra. On the soap, there was a girl who was pregnant and having problems finding out which guy was her baby's father. I could see my mother shaking her head. That made me scared. I gulped. My mother must have heard because she looked over at me.  
"Everything alright, Allyson?" She asked me. I sighed.  
"Uh, no mom. We need to talk." She put down what she was doing and turned off the television and then we sat on the couch.  
"What's going on, sweetie?" She asked me. I sighed.  
"Mom. I missed my period this month and when I took a pregnancy test it revealed that I'm pregnant." I said to her.  
"Oh Allyson." She said with a sigh. "Birth is a beautiful thing. I just wish you wouldn't have been so young. Who's the father?" She asked.  
"Um. I actually have two possible fathers." I said looking down.  
"Oh, Allyson. I'm disappointed in you." She said.  
"I'm disappointed in myself, mom." I said to her.  
"Who are they?" She asked.  
"Kaleb Hart and Shane McMahon." I said.  
"I bet Shane is upset to hear that." She said.  
"Why do you say that, mom?" I asked her.  
"It's been pretty obvious for year, Allyson. Shane McMahon has been in love with you for years. He's probably crushed right now." She sighed. Mom was right. He was. I sighed.  
"I'm going to see Stephanie." I said as I walked out the door and down to the McMahon's house.  
I knocked on the door and Stephanie quickly answered and stepped outta the door with a slam of it.  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing showing your face around here, Allyson?" She asked.  
"I just wanted to tell-" She cut me off.  
"To tell me what? I already fucking know! I can't believe you would do that shit to my brother! He loves you and has loved you for years." She said.  
"Stephanie. I'm sorry." I said.  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, Allyson. This "friendship" is done. It's over Allyson. You've disgraced my entire family. Get the hell off our property or I will have you escorted off." She said and went inside with a slam of the door. Tears started falling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe this. I just lost my best friend in the entire world over this and my second family hates me. Man, what was I going to do now?


	13. Chapter 13

The last few months had been a blur to me. It mostly consisted of me keeping myself busy. I was on the road with WWE all the time now. I barely ever went home. I had to keep myself busy so that I wouldn't get depressed or anything. It was definitely working, for the most part at least. I also kept my distance from the Harts, except for Adam and Owen of course, as well as the Flairs, except for Morgan. Morgan was very ashamed of his sister right now. He did keep me updated though. He told me Allyson was having a very healthy pregnancy and everything was going well with her and the baby. I was relieved to hear that, especially due to the fact that it may be my child she's carrying.  
I made my way backstage after just arriving to the building in my suit. I had my briefcase in had and I was going over tonight's script. I made my way to my father's office and put my stuff down reading over the script. It was very well written. My father always made sure he had the best writers he could have for our company. I was proud to be a third generation worker in this business my grandfather and father built from the ground up. My father had gone from filing for bankruptcy when I was a baby to being a billionaire.  
Tonight's main event was 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels vs. a newcomer, my sister's boyfriend, Paul Levesque aka Hunter Hearst Helmsley. His character was going to be a prude from Greenwich, CT. It was completely opposite from what he really was but the writers came up with it so my dad wanted to run with it. Paul was all in if it meant that he could work for the company and Steph was really happy to have him come into the business our family made famous.  
I put down the script and walked into the hall. I looked down the hall and saw Kaleb Hart. Blegh. Just the sight of that fucker made me cringe. I sighed and walked down the hallway making my way to the gorilla position. I was just about to walk past Kaleb when he grabbed my arm.  
"What's your deal with Allyson, McMahon?" He asked me.  
"Don't touch me, Hart." I said snatching away from him.  
"This kid is mine and I know it!" He said.  
"Oooh, I'm so freaking threatened." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Shut up, McMahon. You're such a pussy. You're just jealous that I had her first." He said with a smirk.  
"Oh yeah Kaleb. That's it. Ya got me." I said sarcastically.  
"You know it's true McMahon. With your little kindergarten crush you've always had on her. She doesn't want you McMahon. The only reason she slept with you if because she felt sorry for you." He said making my blood pressure and temper rise.  
"Shut up Hart." I said to him.  
"What are you gonna do, McMahon? Hm? Go cry to your daddy like the little bitch that you are?" He asked.  
That's all it took for me to start beating the shit out of him. I just jumped him and started beating the shit outta him, taking my blazer off so I could move more freely. He was barely fighting back either, reason being I was kicking the hell out of him too hard. He'd finally drawn the line. Saying bullshit about me. I beat him until he had bruises and a bloody nose. Morgan and Adam ran up outta the blue, Morgan holding me back and Adam holding Kaleb back.  
"Get your fucking hands off me, Adam. You talk shit about me too to the enemy." He said snatching from Adam and glaring at me.  
"Fine. Whatever, Kaleb." He said walking towards me. "C'mon Morgan and Shane. Let's get outta here." He said glaring at Kaleb and we walked away.  
I put on my blazer and made my way to the gorilla position. It was time for the show to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

The pain was excruciating. Giving birth was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. The past nine months of my pregnancy brought things like morning sickness, swollen ankles, moodiness, and lots of pain. My whole family was there for me through it all and I was very grateful for them. My dad, mom, Morgan, and Ricky. Kaleb was there at times, but I still hadn't heard from Shane. It hurt me that he was that hurt and I really wish I could take it back.  
"Alright Ms. Flair. Just a few more pushes and your baby will be out." The doctor said to me.  
"You've got it Allyson. We can see it's precious head already." My mom said.  
I started pushing harder than I'd ever pushed before and I could feel the baby coming out. I hurt really bad. Worst pain I've ever experience in my life. I was just ready for my little angel to be out. I didn't know what the sex of my baby was yet, but I was about to find out. I took a break from pushing to breath when I looked down and saw the doctor holding up my baby. I was in awe.  
"It's a boy." said the doctor handing the baby to me. I smiled wide. I had a son. A beautiful baby boy.  
"Hey." I smiled. "I'm your mommy, baby boy."  
"Okay. So I will get the nurses to wash him off." The doctor said getting my son from me.  
"Also doctor, can we request a DNA test?" My mother asked.  
"That won't be a problem, ma'am. Do you have some kind of DNA from the possible fathers?" He asked.  
"Yes." She said getting out two ziploc bags. One had a bottle Kaleb had given me and the drank from and another was on that Linda had given my mother. Linda and Vince were still talking to my parents despite all that went down.  
"Okay. We will take a swab of your baby's saliva as well and you should have the results by tonight." Said the doctor.  
"Thank you sir." My mom said as the doctor headed over to my baby, got a sample, and left the room.  
"What would you like his name to be?" One of the nurses asked as she approached me. I thought for a second.  
"Colton Joshua." I replied.  
"Okay." She writes down. "Flair?" she asks.  
"Actually no. I would like to use the father's last name when we find out the results later." I replied.  
"Yes ma'am." She said leaving the room.  
The other nurse came over with little Colton and handed him to me. He was so precious. I couldn't believe that something that beautiful came out of me. I created that. This little angel grew inside of me for nine months. He had alot of dark hair on his head and gorgeous blue eyes. I kissed his precious head. This is what life is all about.  
My dad and brothers came to visit Colton and instantly fell in love with him. My dad was so proud to have a grandson and my brothers were happy to have a nephew. After they visited, Morgan and Ricky went home and my dad went to get me some food. He brought me back some chinese which was my favorite and I was delicious. He then went home to get some sleep. My mom stayed with me the whole time. It was around 9:00 pm when the doctor walked into the room with paperwork in his hands. He looked down at them, then me and Colton.  
"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and let out a shaky sigh. "Okay. As a result of your DNA test. Your baby's name will be...Colton Joshua...McMahon."  
Colton was Shane's baby. It all made sense now because Colton looked just like Vince and Vince Sr. He had Shane's black hair and everything else. Now, I wondered how this was going to go.


	15. Chapter 15

I was riding in the back of the limo with my husband, Vince. We were on the way to the Flair household. Emma and Ric were wanting to have some discussions with us. I'd heard that Allyson had given birth earlier this week and I was hopeful that this was about the baby. I prayed to the Lord above that this child was my grandchild. Vince was holding my hand.  
"You nervous?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I am. I don't know what this is about and I'm scared they're going to tell us this child is Kaleb Hart's child." I replied.  
"Well, whoever's child it is, it'll all be okay." Vince said to me with a smile.  
It wasn't long after that, that we pulled up to the Flair house. By this time, my heard was pounding in my chest. I was very scared by what they were going to tell me. What if the child was Shane's but Allyson didn't want him to be in the child's life? That was another fear that I had. Vince and I got out and went up to the door and knocked. Emma came to the door.  
"Hey." she said. "Come on in guys." We followed her into the living room where Ric was sitting, holding a swaddled baby.  
"Hello Vince and Linda." Ric said to us smiling then looking down at the baby. He surely did look like a proud grandfather.  
"Hello Ric. You sure do look proud." I said.  
"Oh I am." He smiled.  
"Have a seat." said Emma and we did so.  
"What we called you down for is this." Emma said as she handed us the birth certificate. Vince put on his glasses and started to look over it then I saw a wide grin form on his face.  
"We have a grandson." He said. My heart smiled. I was so happy. "Colton Joshua McMahon." I heard Vince say. Ric brought the baby over to me and placed him in my arms. I looked down at him.  
"He's so beautiful" I said as happy tears escaped my eyes. Vince looked at him and smiled.  
"My grandson" He said with a glow on his face. I hadn't seen Vince like this since Stephanie was born.  
"Oh precious baby. Hello there. Hello there Mr. Colton McMahon." I smiled as he grabbed my finger with his tiny hand.  
"Now listen. Just because the children don't speak doesn't mean we don't want you and Shane to be a part of Colton's life. We would love nothing more than for you guys to have split custody. How does that sound?" Emma said.  
"That sounds amazing. We know we as well as Shane will love it." I replied.  
"Great. So we will bring him to you guys every other week?" She asked.  
"Sounds great." I said. We spent the rest of the afternoon in awe at our grandson. We were blessed.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been four wonderful years since my handsome nephew was born and I was the proudest aunt in the world. Colton was smart and sweet and so very handsome. He was a true McMahon as well. He reminded me so much of Shane when we were younger. He was a little troublemaker like Shane was and a little heartbreaker like Shane was but at the same time you couldn't help but love him. He was the best thing in a long time that had happened to this family.  
Shane and Allyson still didn't speak. My parents would go and meet the Flairs and pick up Colton everytime. They hadn't spoken since before Colton was born. It was sad but true. It was the same way between myself and Allyson. Sometimes I wish I could turn it all around and Allyson would still be my best friend. It stunk and I hated that Colton had parents who weren't together much less didn't talk but it was the way it was.  
Shane and myself were in my father's office with him all doing work. We were going over the scripts and making corrections and adding things we could think of. The company was flying high right now. I'd just graduated high school and came straight here and Shane had been working her the past four years. It was a great family business that we loved more than anything.  
The big storyline right now was D-Generation-X against the Nation of Dominance for a number one spot in the company. The Nation of Dominance's leader was The Rock and the leader of DX was my boyfriend, Paul aka Triple H. It was a fantastic feud but as I'd hoped, DX was in the lead. Paul was having a blash with Chyna, X-Pac, Billy Gunn, and Road Dogg. It was a good time in the company.  
The door flew open in the middle of us doing our work and in came Colton driving a small driveable army jeep. He was dressed in camo pants, boots, a DX t-shirt, and a backwards DX hat. He looked adorable. Paul came in walking behind him.  
"Look at my little degenerate nephew. I'm so proud." He smiled. Myself, Shane, and dad laughed. He looks adorable. Colton then proceeded to get up and stand on the hood of the jeep.  
"For the thousands in attendance and the millions watching at home...LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEETTTTTTT'S GET READY TO SUCK IT!" He said as he did the crouch chop like his Uncle Paul.  
"What are you doing to my child, Paul?" Shane laughed.  
"Making him a damn good boy that's what." Paul smiled and picked Colton up putting him on his shoulders. "Hey Vince, I think we should make Colton here the DX mascot."  
"I'll think about it." was all my father said.  
"C'mon gwandpa. It would be fun." Colton said smiling at my dad.  
"Maybe." my dad replied.  
"Okay." Colton smiled. "Daddy, can Uncle Paul get me a soda and some cookies?"  
"That's fine buddy." Shane smiled and continued on his work.  
"Okay." Colton said grabbing Paul's long hair like he was a horse. "Let's go." He said laughing.  
"As you wish." Paul said making a horse noise, winking at me, and making his way to the snack machine.  
My dad, Shane, and I spent a few more hours going over things before it was time for us to go home. I picked up my stuff and started to head out to my BMW that was parked beside Shane's Escalade. Shane had little Colton on his shoulders.  
"You guys wanna come over for dinner?" Shane asked.  
"Sure." Paul said smiling up at Colton.  
"Yay! Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephy are coming! Woo hoo!" He smiled bright.  
"See you guys there." Shane said putting Colton in his carseat and we left heading to Shane's mansion. It was gonna be a fun night with my brother and nephew.


	17. Chapter 17

The past four years had been tough as well as being a blessing. Having Colton was the best thing I'd ever done in my life, but the McMahon family not speaking to me was tough. They'd always been like my second family up until before Colton was born. It killed me the way myself, Shane, and Stephanie were so close and then I screwed it all up. I wish I could turn it all around. I wouldn't change the fact that I had Colton, but I wish I could erase Kaleb Hart from then.  
Colton was down on the floor playing with his WWE action figures in his little ring. He had his favorite little wrestler, Uncle Paul (Triple H), against Stone Cold Steve Austin. I was folding his clothes. All he ever wanted to wear were either basketball shorts, jeans, or camo pants and WWE t-shirts. He was definitely all boy and Grandpa Vince and Grandpa Ric had him in love with wrestling. I was just fine with it though.  
"Knock, Knock!" I heard my dad say as he and my mom walked into the house.  
"Grandpa Ric, Granny Emma!" Colton said getting up and running up to them and hugging them.  
"Hey sport." Dad said picking him up.  
"Hey mom and dad" I said smiling and hugging them both.  
"Hey sweetheart." Mom said.  
"Hey Colton, why don't you go and watch this." My dad said pulling his own dvd out of his bag. "While me and granny talk to your mom." Colton's face lit up.  
"Okay!" He said running upstairs to his room.  
Myself and my parents made our way into my living room where we had a seat across from each other on my leather couches. I knew my parents wanted to talk about something serious, I just didn't know what.  
"Allyson, your mother and I have been speaking with Linda and Vince lately and we all think that you and Shane need to get together and have some closure." my dad said to me. I sighed.  
"You guys are right. We do need to get together." I said.  
"Vince and Linda are setting it up for this afternoon if you're up for that." My mom said.  
"That's fine." I replied.  
"Good." They said.  
We continued talking for about an hour until a WWE limo picked me up to take me to WWE Headquarters. I was super nervous. My heart had butterflies. As we pulled up to the building, I felt as if I'd have a heart attack.  
We walked into the building and up to a door. It read 'Shane McMahon, Chief Operating Officer'. He was finally living his dreams and I was happy for him. I knocked on the door.  
"Come in." I heard his voice say from the inside. I opened the door and walked inside. He hadn't changed much. Still looked the same.  
"Hey Shane." I said.  
"Allyson, have a seat." He said as I sat down.  
"We need to have some closure." I said.  
"I agree." He said. I sighed.  
"Shane, I'm sorry. I never meant to do what I did to you." I said. He sighed.  
"Allyson, it's okay. I'm over it now." He replied. "Colton's a great kid."  
"He is." I smiled. "He looks just like you."  
"Yeah. He does." He replied. "Listen Allyson, I'm sorry I held you accountable for everything. Some things were my fault too. I was just a stupid young man with some growing up to do." He sighed.  
"It's okay, Shane." I replied.  
"I hope we can rekindle this and be good friends." He said.  
"I'd like that." I smiled. He got up and hugged me.  
"Colton and I will see you next weekend when I drop him off." I said.  
"Sounds like a plan." He said as I left. I'd finally gotten some closure and felt that best I had in years.


	18. Epilogue

It was June 13. Colton Joshua McMahon's tenth birthday party. Alot of things had changed over the past six years. I found new love with a man outside of the company my father was famous for. Allen Jones was a big star in TNA wrestling. His ring name was AJ Styles. I loved Allen more than anything and vice versa and that's why we were now married and living happily in Georgia with our boys, Colton, Ajay, Albey, and Avery. I loved being a mother and thanked God for Allen and my boys everyday. Allen was an amazing husband, father, and step father.  
Not long after myself and Shane made up, Stephanie and I did too. Our friendship wasn't quite what it used to be, but I was happy to at least have a relationship once again. She and I shared motherhood together. She had three beautiful girls, Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn Levesque. We secretly hoped that one day at least two of our children would get together. Motherhood was the best gift that we could ever received and like our mothers, we were pregnant at the same times as each other. I thought the irony was pretty funny.  
Now, I was also a proud aunt and sister in law. Ricky married a woman named Danica and they had two beautiful girls, Emma and Kara,and one handsome boy, Keegan. They'd named Emma after my mom and she definitely followed suit in acting like my mom. Danica was also an amazing mother, sister in law, and wife and I loved her. Morgan married a woman named Naomi and they had six beautiful children together. My twin nephews, Kristopher and Kolby, my twin nieces, Jamie and Jenny, and the other twins, my niece and nephew, Ian and Isabella. Twins ran big in Naomi's family and that's all that they got. Naomi was also an amazing mother, sister in law, and wife.  
Last but not least, Shane moved on as well. He married a woman outside of the entire wrestling industry. Her name was Marissa and she was very beautiful and such a good mother to her kids and step mother to Colton. Together they had three boys together, Declan, Kenyon, and Rogan. I could tell Shane was happy beyond words and that made me happy. People always told me after the stump between Shane and I that he loved me and he never would stop. The truth? I could see the love for me leave Shane's eyes the moment I told him Colton may not be his. I was happy Colton did end up being a McMahon though, I never wanted him to be a Hart.  
We were having his birthday party at the famous Flair beach house. We had lots of kids there swimming, jumping in the bouncy houses, and playing. I could tell Colton was having a blast with all of his friends, cousins, and brothers. He was a happy child who loved all his friends and family but most of all WWE and TNA. He was a huge Triple H and AJ Styles fan after his uncle and step dad. I loved it. I loved this family.  
I loved the McMahon/Flair/Jones/Levesque family. This family would forever be together as one. Even though Shane and I aren't together any longer, the love we made was the greatest thing to ever happen in our lives. If it weren't for that one night stand with Shane, I don't know where my life would be. If it weren't for me sleeping with two guys so close together and questioning my baby's father, would I be with Shane right now? I really don't know.  
Now I had Allen and he had Marissa. We were both very happy with the way things were in our life and happy with the friendship we had. Nothing could change the love we made because we had proof that we made it. Nobody could change the fact that we loved each other when we were teenagers. Nothing could change the fact that we were a family. I wouldn't want to change anything that happened. I was finally happy with my life now.

(I hope you guys enjoyed this sorty as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for reading!)


End file.
